


Road trip

by wevegotworktodo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean have a little fun while driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road trip

Somehow you had convinced Dean to take your Jeep instead of the Impala on your latest hunt. You really just wanted to drive, something about the freedom you felt when taking the wheel, needing to have some sort of control in your crazy ass life, and you knew he would never let you behind the wheel of his precious Baby. Now the two of you were halfway to New Jersey, the sun was starting to go down and there was a slight chill in the air prompting you to roll the windows up for the first time all day.

Your thoughts drifted for a moment, thinking of how great the next few days with Dean were going to be. Hopefully the hunt would progress quickly and you could have some much needed alone time. Living in the bunker with him was great, but Sam was generally always around putting a bit of a damper on your sex life, leaving you to bedtime lovemaking with the occasional shower quickie thrown in for good measure.

You glanced over at Dean, your eyes quickly following the lines of his body from his chiseled jaw, his broad chest, and thick thighs, then landing on the bulge in his jeans. You gripped the wheel tighter as your eyes returned to the road.

‘Mmmm…The things I’m going to do to you’, Your mind betrayed you as your private thoughts escaped your lips.

‘What kind of things?’ He turned to you and raised an eyebrow.

You looked directly at the road, a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. 'Things that would make even a sailor blush if I said them out loud.’

'Maybe a little somethin’ like this?’ Dean reached across the center console, tugging at the hem of your shirt. Before you realized what was happening he had pulled your tee and your bra up, exposing your breast, dipping his head, and sucking your nipple into his mouth, forming it into a perfectly hardened peak.

'Fuck’ You gasped and gripped the wheel a little tighter. Dean pulled away for a brief moment and you were suddenly aware of the surrounding traffic. It wasn’t very thick but there was enough to warrant you to cover yourself, as a slight redness rose in your cheeks.

'What the hell was that?’ You gushed. Dean grinned and squeezed your thigh. 'That was me being impatient.’ 

The blue minivan that just passed you was now far enough ahead for Dean to pull your shirt up again and graze his teeth across your nipple. The sensation sent a chill straight to your core and you could feel a dampness beginning to form in your panties. He sucked your breast into his mouth once again, flicking his tongue across the nipple repeatedly.

Moments later you were fumbling for your shirt, trying to pull it down to cover yourself with Dean still virtually attached to your breast. You let off of the accelerator slightly, just enough to drift away from the truck in front of you. 'Ummm..babe, I really need to get around this guy.’ You breathed out.

'Uggghhh… Go ahead’ Dean ground out as he sat up, dragging your shirt down just enough to cover your breast, leaving your stomach still exposed. Your bra was still hitched up on the one side, the underwire digging into your skin at the edge of your armpit.

'Sorry, but I have no intentions of being the subject of some trucker’s wet dream tonight.’ You added pressure to the accelerator, signaled, then merged into the passing lane. After passing the 18 wheeler fairly quickly you signaled once more and merged back into the right hand lane.

You kept one hand on the wheel as the other found Dean’s thigh, running your hand over the tight denim, dipping your fingertips further down towards the seat. You moved up when you met his apex, grazing your nails along his balls and up over the erection straining his pants. Your fingers made fairly quick work of the button and zipper holding him at bay.

You took your eyes off of the road long enough to steal a glimpse of his wet tip peeking out of the waistband of his boxer briefs. You wanted him in your mouth, to let him fuck the back of your throat while you pumped the few inches at base of his cock that you couldn’t take. The image filled your mind briefly, the way he would look down at you with hooded eyes, the way he would bury his fingers into your hair at the base of your skull, not pulling you, but guiding you as he spilled into you. You licked your lips, the image so vivid you could almost taste him.

You pulled the waistband down allowing his thick cock to spring free. You pumped it in your hand twice, then swept your thumb across the tip, gathering up most of his wetness. You plunged your thumb into your own mouth, mewling as you savored the sweet and salty flavor on your tastebuds. 'I can’t wait to get to the motel Dean, I need…’ you trailed off as you took him in your hand again, twisting your wrist back and forth as you pumped up and down his length.

His head fell back and he groaned, distracting you from your duty as driver. 'Fuck, I can’t do this and concentrate.’ You placed your hand on top of his, guiding it to the base of his cock.

Your unspoken request was understood as he began pumping himself, wiping his own thumb across his slit and slicking himself with the new wetness. As Dean stroked himself you tried to keep both hands on the wheel, alternating glances between the looks of pleasure on his face and what was happening between his legs. Needing to touch him again you placed your hand on his member just above his, following fluidly along with the pace he had already set.

You had already passed a couple of smaller cars you were sure weren’t high enough see what was going on inside your Jeep, but the only options now were that of complete exhibitionism or to aim for some level of modesty. You went with the latter so when you let go it was to pull his shirt down to cover him as you passed another rig. 'Shit baby I was close.’

You placed your hand back onto the tip of his cock, again allowing him to control your movements and pace. Within minutes he was growling out a few curse words as he spilled over onto each of your hands and his stomach.

Dean had always made fun of the hoard of various restaurant napkins you kept in the center console, now he was glad they were there. 'I told you those come in handy for unexpected messes,’ you teased as he grabbed a handful and cleaned you both up.

He leaned across the console again, this time to pepper kisses down your neck. Your shirt was pushed up again and his fingers twisted and contorted your nipple as he sucked at your pulse point, leaving a small purple mark in its wake.

His mouth moved to your breast, his tongue doing things, coaxing sensations, you hadn’t thought humanly possible until this point. You hadn’t noticed Dean had unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans until his fingertips found your clit.

'So wet for me baby, and I’ve barely even touched you.’ You groaned, your head falling back and your eyes closing for a brief second before realizing you were driving 70 miles per hour down the interstate. You bucked your hips up into his hand needing more sensation. 'We can’t…I can’t … I’m going to wreck us.’ Your common sense won out and you pulled Deans hand out of your folds, buttoned your pants and adjusted your shirt.

'Pull over’

'On the shoulder of a busy interstate? No way! There’s an exit in about 10 miles, we’ll stop for gas and I’ll let you drive.’

'Are you sure you can make it that far’ he grinned and chuckled as he pressed the seam of your jeans into your dripping mound.

It felt like it took an eternity for those 10 miles to pass. When you finally pulled in at the Flying J you all but jumped out of the SUV. 'You pump, I’ll pay’, you squawked as you headed inside. As you entered it suddenly felt like everyone in the place was staring directly at you, all flushed faced and dripping wet at your core, like everyone knew exactly what you’d been up to the past 30 miles.

You paid quickly and rushed back to your car. Dean was just finishing up at the pump. You grabbed a blanket from the backseat and opened the passenger door, spreading half of the blanket into the seat and gathering the other half onto the center console. The sun had fully set by the time Dean was pulling your Jeep back onto the interstate.

The cover of darkness was your friend, making you feel so much more at ease with what you had planned. There were no cars close by so you slid out of your flip flops, and leaned your seat back a few clicks. You unbuttoned your jeans, sliding both them and your panties off your legs and into a pile in the floorboard. Dean reach for you but was interrupted when you surprised him by sitting up and pulling your shirt over your head, then unsnapping your bra and tossing them both into the pile.

He wasn’t expecting you to get completely nude in the passenger seat, nor was he ready when you slid down in your seat and propped both legs up onto the dash spread eagle. 'Damn baby, you look hot.’ You flashed him a flirty grin along with your best bedroom eyes and sunk two fingers into your dripping pussy, pumping them in and out slowly. You pulled them away when Dean grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand to his mouth, and sucking your juices off of your fingers. 'You taste good too.’ He growled out.

He placed your fingertips over your clit as he sunk two of his own thick digits into you, eliciting a low moan from the back of your throat. He pushed and pulled them in and out of you slowly but not too slowly, quickly but not too quickly, at a pace he knew would keep you on edge for hours if he saw fit, and it felt like hours.

He pulled his fingers from inside you and patted you knee, 'Cover up baby, we’re passing a truck.’ You put your feet back into the floorboard and pulled the blanket over yourself, longing for the lost sensation. Only a few moments passed before felt Deans hand on your knee again, telling you it was ok. You sat up slightly and looked into the side mirror to see headlights not far behind you. You removed the blanket that had been hiding your nakedness and resumed your previous position, feet on the dash, two fingers buried in your pussy, Dean falling back into the same torturous rhythm as before.

The heat grew in your core, and bucked you hips forward needing more. Your own fingers circled your clit, sweeping back and forth swiftly over the sensitive area. You shifted your hips more toward Dean, placing your left foot on the dash just beside the wheel. He felt the fire growing inside you. 'Cum for me baby’ he ground out as he plunged a third finger into you. The new fullness sent you over the edge, you clawed at his arm as your body thrashed, your walls contracting and pulsing around his fingers as you screamed his name.  
You covered yourself with the blanket and laid curled up in the seat while you came down from your high, you didn’t know you had fallen asleep until Dean woke you, letting you know you were getting close to your exit. You dressed fairly quickly in the dark confines on the car, finishing zipping your pants just as you pulled onto the brightly lit main street and into the motel parking lot. Dean went in the lobby to get a room as you attempted to make yourself look presentable for the walk to the door. He returned with a key and pulled around to the side of the building.

Dean grabbed your bags from the back and you made your way to the door. Barely inside his lips crashed into yours, his hands under your ass, lifting you as you wrapped your legs around his waist as he moved toward the bed.

'You were a very naughty girl in the car Y/N, I think you need to be punished.’ He groaned into your lips just before dropping you onto the bed.


End file.
